One plus two
by Kino Pierrot
Summary: Random drabbles, mostly GP and stuff involving Fuji and people from Hyotei..
1. Teacher is lying!

kekeke, my first Golden Pair "fic". more likely it's just a small drabble I created in my mind last night, explanations will be given in the end. and the language I usually speak is Finnish, not English, so my vocalbulary is smaaaall. repeated words are annoying but no can do. and I don't think I have any need for mentioning their full names in this drabble as you all most likely know them already..

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, the show would rotate around the Golden Pair and their married friends Shinji+Kamio and Atobe+Jirou. Sadly it seems that I don't own tenipuri..

-----------

_**"Oishi, the teacher is lying!"**_

Oishi blinked at the pouting Eiji, who ran towards the gate, pointing at the paper he got was flapping in the air.

"Here, see, see? He's totally unreasonable!" Oishi took the paper from him and read it.

_"½ hour detention for Kikumaru Eiji. Don't write more stupid jokes in your homework."_

Oishi looked up at the redhead who stared back at him with his best "don't you think so too?"-look.

"Uhm.. Eiji, what did you do this time? You didn't try to blame Momoshiro for stealing your notes and then eating them again, did you? I think the teacher has already found out that he's not your pet." Eiji glared at him.

"Nyaaaa, Ooooishi! I did my homework this time, seriously! Sensei just didn't understand my explanation.. I mean, one can be two and two can be one and that one is just half at the same time as it is two, right?"

Oishi looked confused, so Eiji decided to continue.

"See, when I'm alone I'm just a half of the one. When you're alone, you're just the other half of the one", he took Oishi's hand into his own, "together we form the Golden Pair, so we're one, but at the same time there's two people which means that we're also two. But if we're separated, we're just half of the one again, not whole one."

".. so you're half, I'm half, together we're one and two?"

"Yeah! But if I had to decide, I wouldn't want to be the one without you, so in the end we would be two, but teacher said that the right answer to that question was 4. It doesn't make any sense, nya!"

Oishi sweatdropped slightly but after a small while of thinking he grinned. "Maybe we should be three."

"... you didn't understand my point either, Ooishi." Eiji mock-pouted, but some seconds after he smiled brightly. "Nya.. okkee, three it is, then!"

---- ------- -------- ----

.. so, what's the point of this, you ask? Together they're the Golden Pair, which leads to people calling them as just the Golden Pair, but if they talk about the Oishi-Kikumaru -doublespair, they're talking about two different people who are just half of the one, GP. So, they're 1 + 2, which leads to 3. So, when will we get their duet-CD named THREE..? probably I'm just asking for too much.

anyway, please review if you liked it even the slightest bit! ;

Pierrot


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all you lovely people who gave me my first reviews ever! 3 made me happy happy. I'll write more author notes in the end of this drabble. sorry for the bad english once again, still ain't my natural language.

**Pairings: **"Hinted" Golden Pair (you know it ain't just a hint when I'm involved), and some sick kind of hinted Fuji/Inui that I'm not going to talk about - Fuji/Eiji -friendship

**Warnings: **craaacky craaack. helloIhavenobrainbutagoodbuttandalovelyboyfriend!Eiji. secret POV. sick author. talking about _sex_. even though that was the only time I wrote the actual word in this fic. pfft.

**Disclaimer: **if I owned 'em, Fuji would be the king of universe. and even if he already is, that doesn't mean I own them. but I own a feverish head, 38 degrees. I win.

---------

".. Fuji, I think I'm pregnant."

There is some things in this universe that occur just once in a century, or things that occur more often but are still so rare or dangerous that not many people will stay alive long enough to tell about them.

Fuji Syuusuke choking on his drink was one of these things - it occured very very rarely, and usually nobody was brave enough to comment about it later. Or wasn't alive enough to do so.

That moment, when Eiji had slumped down to sit next to his best friend and splurted that out with a defeated, almost depressing-sounding tone, was one of those moments when things like that _did _happen.

"E-eiji, what do you mean?" were the words Fuji managed to say after he had finished coughing and got his breathing stabilized and his usual smile back on his face. Lucky guy, that one Kikumaru Eiji was.

"Well.. we had that lesson about human biology today, right? And.. uh.. y-you remember that how the teacher said how there's.. 87 or so change of getting pregnant if.. i-if you don't use any protection when.. uh.."

Even though Fuji wasn't as toast-like as Tezuka, he didn't show too many.. well, _normal_ feelings that often, at least not so many times in a row without the test animal dying soon after. This was the second time that day when he snapped his eyes open to glare at his friend (A/N: _you **don't **want to know the first time -sweatdrop-)_.

"What are you getting at?" Even if Fuji's freezing blue eyes were open and gave all their attention to the furiously blushing boy sitting next to him, the boy didn't show any marks of getting disturbed by it more than by the topic they were discussing about.

"Uh.. we-well.. it's not that I'm blaming O-oishi for doing it.. i-it's not like I didn't like it.. but.. but.. well, my mom would never let me keep the baby! I'm not going to ask Oishi's mom if she'd let us grow it, either, because then she'd probably freak out even though she's always so nice and kind and oishi-like and.. do you think it would be possible to just.. uh.. come and live at your place until our parents will forgive us? I think your family would understand.. at least Yumiko would.."

One of the things rarely seen was the way Fuji made a handgesture that he used on his own head - he slapped himself slightly and sighed. It was his turn to sound defeated.

"Eiji, I don't think you need to do anything like that, since there's no way you'd get pregnant -- and Inui, _please_, I think you have better things to do than listening to us. It's starting to make me slightly annoyed if you know what I mean. Could you just.. do something else. Eiji is embarrassed enough without having you listening."

.. well, it _was _worth it. Ii data...

--------------------------

... yes, it was written from Inui's POV. Yes, at 1:30 am. Yes, while I'm having a fever and headache. And _yes_, I think it was worth getting up in the middle of the night just to get this out of my head. XD

Actually this is based of a conversation I had with one of my friends some weeks ago - he was sleeping in class and only heard that part where teacher said that there's very big change to get pregnant from the first time and he was freaking out. and as most of my male friends aren't all that straight and as I am kind of sarcastic.. -snicker- Oh, Fuji, I _can_ relate.

.. and sorry for all the traumas this may have given you, my writings sometimes cause that. I just enjoy writing strange POVs and strange conversations that make Eiji seem more idiotic than he is - just blame the doujins I've been reading, 'k? helloIhavenobrainbutagoodbuttandalovelyboyfriend!Eiji is like a disease, really. once you get it, you can't get rid of it and you'll probably die from it sooner or later anyway. I'm also scared of the way this fic seems like Fuji/Inui to me (why do you think he let Inui stay there for so long!) and how evil Fuji is every time I write him. x.x; probably because I write him as if I was writing myself, sarcasm is something I'll never get rid of. So are these long long author notes. sorry. Well, zannen muunen mata raishuu - please review, too. I'd also like to hear if you'd want to see more fics written by me that have Fuji in them - to tell the truth; I love writing him. I love writing him and Eiji. also tell me if you don't want me to write him so that I can do against your wishes.

-Pierrot


End file.
